Dead in Your Arms
by ShikiDixi
Summary: Paul's ready to admit his feelings for Dawn, so they go out for lunch. A surprise attack by an evil syndicate stops their romance in its tracks. - Crimson


**Dead in Your Arms**

(Paul's POV)

I wasn't actually too sure why myself. Really, she's just a pesky, annoying, and bratty girl. At least, that's what I tried to convince myself to think. I'm sure deep-inside of me, though I have different feelings for her, Dawn. That lovely bluenette, with a sweet-lustrous voice, and radiant eyes of sapphire.

Urgh, what retarded thoughts! I've got to stop thinking like that! She's just a stupi-

"Oh, hey Paul!" Dawn yelled as she came bounding over, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What do you want?" I grunted.

"Must you _always_ act like this when you see me?" she said softly as she lightly brushed some of my purple hair back.

The action Dawn took of rubbing her fingers across my face like that made me jump back swiftly while trying to suppress a blush.

"Don't do that, pesky-girl!" I said flushing out my hormonal reaction with anger.

She just crossed her arms, turned away, and pouted.

I rolled my eyes at her childish behavior.

"So," I started trying to start an at least decent conversation.

"So, what?" she responded.

I wanted to tell her, if you'd let me finish my sentence you would know, but I crushed those words on my tongue and said, "Uh, where are you headed right now?"

"Right now, nowhere, why?" Dawn asked with a blush quickly spreading her face.

"Jut wondering," I said closing my eyes, "By the way, weren't you going to go fail at destroying Cipher?"

"I'm _not_ going to fail!" She said while I swore I could see a volcano erupting.

"What's this Cipher organization all about anyways?" I asked, completely ignoring the raging girl.

Dawn calmed herself with a quick sigh then said, "They're an organization that closes the hearts of Pokémon to make them do evil deeds, and if they hire you they won't need machines anymore!" she said snapping at the end.

I got somewhat angered, but just took a few seconds to calm myself, "So when you said you weren't going anywhere you lied?"

"No, I'm just not going anywhere right this second. I'll be heading to the Orre region after lunch," She responded with an edge.

I raised my eyebrow internally and thought for a few seconds._ Should I ask her to lunch? Erm… it might be awkward, but I suppose it's worth a shot._

"Hey, uh it's about noon, do you, um… wanna go grab something to eat with me?" I asked barely keeping the shakiness out of my voice.

The bluenette stood there wide-eyed for a few seconds before finally replying, "Uh… s-sure. Where do you want to go?"

I thought for a few seconds than realized we were standing just on the edge of Valor Lakefront, so I responded, "How about the Seven Stars Restaurant?"

She raised an eyebrow, "That's a fancy place to choose… Nonetheless, it's a good one, but let's hope we'll finish the battle before I go starved." Dawn said while holding her stomach.

I, once again, rolled my eyes and walked off with bluenette stalking behind.

Once we got there we, or preferably I, finished off Kylie and Roman with quick ease. We were seated almost instantaneously, and were served at light speed as well. We ate at an incredibly slow pace, almost as if each of us were waiting for the other to go first.

Dawn opened her mouth, as if though to say something, when suddenly, an explosive bang was heard from the kitchen. A bunch of shady figures burst from the iron doors. Dashing to block the exits, the goons had the area secured in mere moments. A loud panic ensued once everyone noticed what exactly was going on.

"Everyone, shad' up!" Said an evil almost menacing voice, "We're only here for the money and the Pokémon!"

"Well buzz off then! You can't have the money, and you especially can't take our partners!" said a voice, that I soon realized was coming from my 'date'. She'd thrown her wooden chair and was steaming as her gorgeous voice streamed the words.

"Dawn, what're you doing?" I questioned in a harsh whisper, standing as well. Pesky-girl ignored me.

"Eh, so that's how it's gonna be then, young lady? Well then face my Tyranitar's Hyper Beam!" The strange man said while throwing a Pokéball, which, obviously, held the Tyranitar. Ironically, the Armor Pokémon turned tail and began to chew on his master's head, a lot like James' Carnivine.

"No you stupid dino, use Hyper beam and get rid of these customers!" The dark man threw his finger across the scared-silly people.

Listening this time, the Tyranitar let out a piercing roar, and began charging an orange ball in its jaws.

"Not if I can help it!" Dawn cried while tossing her Piplup at the monster. At first Piplup merely screamed, but soon enough it was launching a Bubblebeam. The Tyranitar shrugged off the attack, but got mad in the process.

Furious now, the Tyranitar aimed the beam straight at the penguin; I gazed on with lack of interest. However, within moments I was interested, the Hyper Beam had missed! Now it was flying straight for my bluenette!

Frozen in shock, I stood still as the orange beam hit. In seeming slow motion, Dawn's body caved and was tossed into the thick wall behind. I felt rage growing, now utterly pissed; I turned on the rampaging green Pokémon. In a lucky spark, I realized that Piplup had somehow taken it down.

The man returned it and ran off, obviously, he was such a coward, and he couldn't have handled coming in here without that Tyranitar. I jolted at the sound of a tiny voice behind me, "Paul…"

Remembering the blue-head behind me, I turned and skidded to her side. I couldn't speak; my eyes must've been saucers. I looked at the shining half-open blue eyes. Farther behind them, blood was pouring from the back of her head.

This allowed me to speak, "D-Dawn," I said in an out-of-character voice.

"I'm sorry, Paul. I think I ruined your life," She whispered, I didn't flinch back when she stroked my face.

"How?" Was all I could muster.

"I think, maybe just maybe, you care for me. I think I'm slipping Paul, I don't think I'll come back if I do," I tried to reply, but my voice just cracked, "It's to bad you had to be such a jerk this entire time. Maybe we could've gotten to know each other better. That's too bad though; at least there are others out there. Besides, your sister will be there…"

I shook my voice back into my throat, "No, don't leave me, no one can replace you! No matter how I try to think otherwise, I know no one on this planet can match your spirit. If I lose you-," My voice was nearly lost again, "Dawn… I love you," my voice whispered those last words.

She didn't reply, I knew she couldn't. Instead, one last smile covered her gentle face, and then, Dawn was gone.

_Not even a shuddering breath. Just a gentle sigh and her life ebbed away. It was the worst thing to ever see, a single life, lost in a single breath._

…_..o_

**Maybe one or two of you teared up; this wasn't one of my best.**

**Plz R&R**

**Laterz**

**Crimson**


End file.
